


The Devil's Tears

by wickedblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever said that victory came without casualties. They say the good die young but they never really tell you that they never die alone.</p><p> </p><p>Or how the Devil got his Angel snatched away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Tears

 

 

 

_****TDT**** _

 

 

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle woke up feeling warm and content. A little ray of sun passed through the drawn curtains, hitting him square in the face. He sighed in joy. He loved this kind of morning. The room smelt like sex, summer and a little bit of lavender and vanilla that was typically his lover. He could almost forget that they were at war on these mornings. Tom looked down and his gaze fell on his lover's sleeping form. He looked peaceful. His face was relaxed, a small smile was on his red lips, his dark eyelashes were resting on the slightly tanned skin of his cheekbones. He really looked his age now, not some twenty-and-some-year-old that had seen too many deaths in his life. He really looked sixteen. He was flushed against Tom's side, his head resting on his chest, just above his heart. His messy black hair were tickling Tom's chin. He passed his hand through it, allowing him to catch sight of the red lightning bolt scar. Oh, how much he regreted that day. If he had known what he knew now, he would never have gone after the Potters that night.

  


Tom smiled when Harry nuzzled his chest, an obvious sign that he was waking up. Harry hand tightened around Tom's waist and he pressed himself closer to his body. Tom kept running his fingers through his lover's hair as Harry moaned in content. “I love it when you do that.” Harry mumbled.

  


Harry opened his emerald green and looked at Tom's face sleepily. Tom loved the way Harry looked when he was waking up, with his eyes glassed over with sleep and his hair even messier than usual. He looked positively shagged. But what Tom loved above all was that whenever Harry was feeling sleepy, he was extremely affectionate and cuddly. Tom would never admit it to anyone but he loved cuddling.

  


“Morning, Angel.” Tom said as he gently carressed Harry's nose, causing him to wrinkle it. Oh, how cute he was.

  


“Mornin' my lovely Devil.” Harry kissed Tom's chest. “How long have you been awake?”

  


“Just a couple of minutes.” He tugged Harry up, pulling him into a loving kiss.

  


“Stop, I've morning breath.” Harry weakly protested as he pushed Tom away.

  


“Do I look like I care?” Tom smirked.

  


“Tom-”

  


Harry squeaked, unable to finish his protests, as Tom flipped them over so that Harry was laying with his back on the silky white sheets and Tom was hovering over him. Tom then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Harry, never leaving him time to protest again.

  


Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, pulling him closer and closed to him until he was nearly crushing him with his body weight while both of Tom's hands cupped Harry's face. They were both panting hard when they finally pulled back.

  


“I wish we could stay that way forever.” Tom whispered as he ran his thumbs over his lover's cheekbones.

  


“So do I.” Harry answered but his contented smile fell off his face as he met Tom's crimson red eyes with his emerald green ones. Tom was sure that his own face wasn't as cheerful as before as well.

  


He hated that they were on opposite sides of the war. He hated that Harry had to pretend. He hated that they had to keep their love secret. He hated that Harry had to go back to his muggle realtives everyday during the summer and that he had to go back to Hogwarts everyday during the school year. He hated that Harry had to pretend to be Dumbledore's little pawn. He hated that his lover had to pretend to be in love with the littlest Weasley. He wished he could keep Harry by his side forever without having to share him with anyone.

  


“One more day. One more day and then I'll come get you from those horrible muggles'. And then I'll get rid of Dumbledore and his Order and we'll be free. The Wizarding World will be ours and we'll be free to do whatever we want.”

  


Harry would be turning seventeen tomorrow and so Tom had planned to retrieve his lover at his muggle relatives' house at midnight. He would finally be of age and nothing would be able to get in the way anymore, other than the Order. But Tom would deal with it fast enough.

  


“One more day and I'll marry you...if you'll still have me.”

  


Harry smiled as his eyes shone with tears. “Of course. I can't wait.” He kissed Tom again and chuckled wetly.

  


Tom smiled back and gently took hold of Harry's left hand. He ran his fingers along his ring finger, tracing lines around the gold engagement ring he had given to him two days before. He pressed a kiss onto the ring before going back to Harry's lips. “I love you.”

  


Tom felt like he didn't say it enough. He had only told Harry he loved him thrice. The first time had been when Harry had nearly died during his sixth. They had been seeing each other for a year back then and Tom had never felt the need to reveal his feelings to Harry until that day when he had been dragged along by Dumbledore in search of Tom's horcruxes which didn't even exist anymore, except for the ones in Harry and Nagini. Harry had nearly been killed by the Inferi that day and when he had told Tom the tale, Tom had been out of his mind with worry for Harry's well-being and anger for Dumbledore. He had then proceeded to tell and _show_ Harry how much he loved him. The second time had been when Harry had accepted to marry Tom. He had never been as happy before. And the third time had just happened.

  


“I love you too, my Devil, so much.”

  


“I still don't understand how you manage that.”

  


“What? Loving you?” Tom nodded. “Well, that's easy. You're a very loveable person, you know. And trust me when I say that if people saw you as I do, they would be as in love with you as I am. But I don't share what's mine so no being nice to other people.” Harry grinned, his eyes shining with mirth.

  


Tom chuckled. “I would never do such a thing, Angel. Now, how would you feel about some good time in the shower?” Tom laid soft kisses onto Harry's neck between each of his words.

  


Harry moaned. “Can't.” Tom stopped his ministrations at once and sighed in defeat. Harry took hold of Tom's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “I'm sorry, Devil, but I have to go back before they notice that I'm gone.”

  


Tom sighed once again. “I know, I just thought...I don't want you to go.”

  


“Just a few hours and then I'll be back and I won't leave again. Ever.” A playful smile appeared on Harry's face. “Then we'll be free and we'll marry and then we'll have a couple of little Tom's and Harry's and then we'll grow old together with our grandchildren running around the Manor and then we'll get all old and wrinkled and ugly and then, eventually, in a really, really long time, we'll die together.”

  


“You promise?”

  


“I promise.” Harry kissed Tom's cheek.

  


Tom sighed. “Alright, you can go but just for today. Once you're back, I'll never let you go. I'll lock you up in here and I'll spend days loving you, _thoroughly_.”

  


Harry giggled and got out of the bed, the silky sheets slowly sliding down his naked body. Tom relished in the sight of his angel's flawless naked body. He wanted to run his fingers along the whole length of his muscles and touch every part he could reach, licking them occasionally.

  


“You're drooling, Darling.” Harry chuckled as he looked at Tom over his shoulder.

  


“I'm not drooling, I'm admiring.” Tom smiled as he propped himself on his elbow, his head resting on the crook his hand.

  


“The Dark Lord being sappy, who would have thought?” Harry giggled as he dressed himself up.

  


“You made me that way, Angel.”

  


“And I'm quite proud of myself.” Tom pulled Harry into another soul-sucking kiss as he approached the bed. “I'll see you tonight, Devil.” Harry whispered into Tom's ear as he sighed happily before kissing him on the cheek.

  


And then, he Apparated away.

  


 

 

_****TDT**** _

  


 

 

Tom was nervously fidgeting, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, as he waited for the clock to struck midnight. He had promised Harry to wait midnight before leaving the Manor. Tom hadn't understand his lover's request but had agreed anyway.

  


He nearly cried with joy when the clock finally struck midnight. Harry was officially seventeen and Tom would finally get to see him again. He hated being able to see his lover only at night. Days were always too long and nights too short. But that wouldn't be the case anymore. He felt an unbearable longing and nervously ran his hand through his dark brown hair before Apparating to Harry's relatives' house.

  


He Apparated on the street and looked around for a second. The street was empty and only lighted by the streets lights. Every house looked the same which made Tom sick to his stomach. He hated muggle houses. His eyes then fell on Harry's house. Number 4 Privet Drive.

  


He wasted no time and hurried to the front door, not surprised that the wards were off in the slightest. Harry's relatives weren't the loving type, not toward wizards at least. Tom had been horrified when Harry had told him how his Aunt and Uncle treated him. It was why Tom was so reluctant on letting Harry go back to his relatives every morning. Inside, the house was suspiciously clean. Not a thing was out of place. The house was also incredibly quiet, every lights were off which surprised Tom. He had expected Harry to be waiting for him, but perhaps he had fallen asleep without meaning to.

  


He took the stairs and opened the first door he found. He discovered a whale of a boy snoring under the covers which reminded him why he hated muggles. They lacked of manners. The second door revealed a couple, probably Harry's Aunt and Uncle. The man was as much a whale as his son and the woman's limbs were too long and too thin, she almost looked like what muggles called a giraffe.

  


Tom was sure that the last bedroom was the good one, it was his last choice after all. He slowly opened the door, a happy smile on his lips. His smile turned fond when his eyes fell on a sleeping Harry, he was too caught up in his staring to notice the odd smells in the room. Tom sat on the bed which was suspiciously wet and worked on waking his lover up.

  


“Harry? Wake up, Angel. It's time to go.” His smile fell when Harry didn't move. He was supposed to be a light sleeper. “Harry? Angel, it's me. Wake up, we can go now. We're free.” Tom began to shake Harry's cold shoulders gently. “Harry, come on.” He let his hand fall next to Harry's waist and nearly gasped in surprised when his skin met the damp sheets. His hand almost got stuck to the sheets because of the fliud. He lifted his hand so that he could properly look at it and was surprised to see that his skin had turned bloody red. “Harry? Harry, baby, come on. We have to go.” His voice was shaking like mad and tears gathered in his eyes before he could fully comprehend what was happening. It took him some time to understand that the blood was coming from somewhere between his lover's legs.

  


A broken sob left Tom's mouth. “Come on Angel, wake up.” He pulled Harry onto his lap and wipped the trail of blood that was running down from his mouth. “I know it hurts but you have to wake up. You can't sleep now, okay?” He kissed Harry's hair. “You promised, Angel. You never broke a promise, you're not gonna start now, right? You need to wake up. Don't leave, please, you can't.” Crystal tears poured down Tom's cheeks. “You need to come back to me, Angel. We're supposed to be free, remember? We're supposed to have children and grow old together. We were supposed to die together, Angel. You're not supposed to leave without me.” Tom hugged Harry's head tightly to his chest. “Come back to me, please.”

  


Tom cried, and cried until his sadness turned into anger. They had taken his angel away from him. He would make them suffer. He gently laid Harry down on the bed and took Harry's engagement ring off and slid it on his own left ring finger, next to his own, just so that he could keep the both them close forever. He kissed his forehead. “I will avenge you, Angel. I promise. I love you, always.”

  


He started by those filthy and disgusting muggles. He tortured them until morning and then proceeded to burn the house, burning them alive along with his angel's corpse. His heart ached as he watched the house collapse on itself. His crimson red eyes had lost their loving spark, a crazy glint appearing in its stead. All in all, they had turned emotionless which made Tom look crazier than ever.

  


Then, he went to the Ministry. He killed every witch and wizard that got in his way, never blinking an eye. Once the Ministry was his, he went to Hogwarts, all by himself. His only company being the memory of his dead lover. He killed everyone, every student. Enemy or ally, they all died. The teachers fell as well. And he kept Dumbledore for last. He planned on making him suffer. It was all his fault. He had used his angel, he had made him go to those muggles. He was to blame. A crazy laughter escaped Tom's lips when Dumbledore dropped dead on the cold ground.

  


“We did it, Angel.” He muttered to himself between to fit of laughter.

  


Then, just like that, the Light Side was no more.

 

 

_****TDT**** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
